In the field of vehicles, there has been recently developed an electromagnetic shock absorber (hereinafter abbreviated as “absorber” where appropriate) configured to generate a resistance force with respect to a relative movement of a sprung portion and an unsprung portion, based on a force generated by an electromagnetic motor. An absorber disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is one example of the electromagnetic absorber. The disclosed absorber employs a screw mechanism to convert a rotational force of the electromagnetic motor into the resistance force with respect to the relative movement of the sprung portion and the unsprung portion.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-143146